Intriguing
by The Black Candle
Summary: For some reason they both found each other so intriguing.


**Author's Note- I absolutely love Nawn as a pairing so here is my first one shot.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Total Drama Nawn and Jock would be real and Gwent and Ozzy would still exist.**

For some reason Noah found Dawn intriguing. Usually he had an extreme dislike with anything or anyone that wasn't a book. She however was different than anyone he had ever met but in a good way. She was quiet and spacy and at the same time always seemed to be in everyone's business. Yet to Noah the more she didn't talk or interact with anyone in a normal way the more intriguing he found her. Usually he was fine with a person who didn't talk to anyone, partially because he was like that himself and partially because he found people who talked too much to be very irritating. Heck even his friends like Izzy, Owen, and Cody he found tiring sometimes. But with Dawn, she seemed to block everyone out. She seemed to escape the real world to a world hidden in her mind. He did that often with reading but she seemed to perfect the art of blocking everyone out. At first he didn't believe anything thing she said about auras and talking to animals simply because he was a man of science. Yet somehow she convinced him.

For some reason Dawn found Noah equally intriguing. He seemed irritating to her at first with his sarcastic comments and cynical attitude. Dawn however was used to getting to know people through non-verbal ways. And with Noah aura reading seemed to be the only way anyone could really get to know him. She learned that he was the youngest of his nine siblings and didn't get much attention from his parents. He was also bullied by his eight older siblings causing him to be cynical and anti-social. Yet strangely enough the thing she not only found intriguing, but also oddly liked about him was his attitude. Not because she liked the attitude, far from it, but because with the home life he had she thought he would have been a lot worse. People like Scott and Alejandro were downright evil and they had great home lives. Noah on the other hand was detached from everything and everyone. He was perfectly neutral and did not care about the opinions of others towards himself because he had to live with them his whole life. Because of this Dawn not only felt sorry for him but was more intrigued by the bookworm.

Thinking about Dawn made Noah come to the conclusion that they had a few things in common. They were both smart, smart enough to realize the "secret" villain of their season before said villain found out and eliminated them. They both had a fan base to which they were both indifferent. They both found themselves enjoying their time in quiet areas away from people. And most intriguing to Noah, they were both socially unacceptable.

He knew why he was socially unacceptable, it was because he was the know-it-all, the cynic, the bookworm. People always thought he was a pessimist and lazy, and he let them think that because he didn't care, he had trained himself no to. Yet he couldn't figure out why people thought Dawn was just as weird as he was. Well yeah, she was weird but she was a really cool kind of weird. She could read people's minds, talk to animals, levitate, and predict the future. How many other people can do that? He also found her very easy to talk to, she was also very kind, and very pretty. Which usually meant out of his league, but for a reason he didn't understand guys didn't like her as much as girls like Gwen or Bridgette.

Dawn always knew she was weird, she knew society wouldn't accept her, so she accepted herself. She was happy with who she was and she found animal friends who liked her too. But she needed a human friend, which was a major reason she signed up for Total Drama. Because she knew that there would be people just as weird as herself. She did make friends with people like B, Zoey, Mike, Izzy, and Bridgette. Yet she always found herself being more intrigued by Noah. His aura was always fascinating to her and she found herself reading it more than she could help herself. She didn't converse with him as much as she did reading his aura, when she did he always hid himself under a thick layer of sarcasm. This annoyed her at first but when she revealed the stuff she knew about his home life he opened up more. They became friends, unexpectedly, but they did. Then they found each other much, much more intriguing.

The idea of liking a girl wasn't completely foreign to Noah. He had his high school crushes but was never seriously attracted to a girl. He never really had good experience with dating either. A few girls had dated him but it was always because they wanted to get closer to one of his brother's or make their ex-boyfriend jealous. He was used to being used, so he decided to stay away from dating and liking girls. That is until he met Dawn.

He knew she was weird and by definition creepy but he didn't care. She was cool, kind, smart, unique, beautiful, and he found himself liking her in a way he never expected himself to.

Dawn never really had a type because she never found herself liking a guy. Until she got to know Noah. When people met him they saw the negatives, she could see past them. She found his sarcastic comments funny, he was smart, interesting, and a little attractive to her. After meditating on it for a while she came to the conclusion that she did like him. She had been able to break his cynical shell and reveal an okay guy. And to her he was far more than okay for her. To him she wasn't a freak she was a super human.

And that's how they found themselves together, because they found each other so intriguing.


End file.
